


Fallout in Fireworks

by coveness



Series: Results [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mates, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveness/pseuds/coveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Unexpected Results" Scott picks up on Stiles' new scent and starts to feel strange, causing him to mark his own mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout in Fireworks

The relief washed over Scott when the door opened and two living bodies came into view in the stark room. Rushing forward he grabbed Stiles and held him close breathing in the warm scent of his beating heart. Looking up he locked eyes with Derek silently thanking him for whatever he did to keep his brother alive. Scott could feel Isaac move forward behind him and make his way over to the sitting Alpha. 

Looking up Derek met Isaac’s eyes and let the beta help him up. He looked over at the two boys on the ground, Scott would take care of Stiles, he knew that, but it was still hard to see his mate in the arms of another wolf. Letting himself be led out of the room he knew he would see his mate later, but hoped that Scott didn’t figure out what had happened, they would need to let him know together.

Scott helped Stiles into his mom’s car that was waiting out front. Nodding to Isaac who was standing next to Derek, he silently told him to take care of the stiff alpha. Sitting in the car Scott couldn’t help but continue to smell the living being next to him. He couldn’t put a finger on it, but something was off. Not a bad off, but something that was not Stiles. 

The longer they drove the warmer Scott felt. The smell that Stiles was giving off seemed to be the culprit. As much as Scott loved Stiles he needed him out of the car now. Once they reached the Stilinski house Stiles got out and told Scott that he would be ok once he got inside, he had measures to protect himself. Sighing Scott drive to his home, his temperature not going down. 

Thankfully the traffic was light since it was a Sunday morning. Once he got into the house he made it his way to his room. The heat still wasn’t dissipating from his body, he was feeling overwhelmed with it by this point. 

Entering the house Isaac made his way up the stairs to Scott’s room. Entering Scott’s bedroom he was hit from the side. Falling to the ground it took Isaac a second to realize he was not in danger, that it was in fact Scott that had jumped on him. 

Reaching up to the body on top of him he held his face. “Scott what are you doing?” Isaac felt Scott surge forward; he tried to hold Scott back to find out what had brought this on. Yes, if he was honest with himself Scott stirred something deep inside of him that made him warm and happy from the tips of his toes, but Scott had only ever given vague hints of interest in his direction. 

Pushing at the hands that framed his face Scott surged forward to lay flush on top of Isaac. Nosing down he began to sniff behind Isaac’s ear and down his neck. This is what he wanted; the smell of Isaac soothed the heat inside of him. His wolf howled for him to show off what was his. 

Isaac was shocked at Scott’s forward actions, since he was pretty sure that Scott liked girls. However at the moment he couldn’t think of how to ask Scott about it because he had started to nip at his neck and run his warm hands up under his shirt. 

Scott’s wolf howled in pleasure at the skin contact with Isaac. It had been trying having the taller wolf living in the house now. His scent had started to cover everything in the house, yet it was still separate from him and his wolf disliked that. Licking at the skin on Isaac’s neck he reveled in the sweet taste of the other wolf.

Isaac ran his fingers through the soft dark hair of the other boy. This was like a dream, he had debated if it was a good idea to come to the McCall house, but right now he was damn happy he had. Tightening his fingers he pulled Scott’s head back. Looking into Scott’s eyes he could feel the connection before sliding forward to kiss the other boy. 

It felt so amazing to finally kiss Scott Isaac could almost cry. When they broke for air Isaac smiled big and pulled Scott close and repeated the same scenting process, reveling in the sweetness of Scott. 

When Isaac pulled back Scott took a minute to look at the beautiful sharp features of the other wolf. Smiling Scott reached down and pulled at the hem of Isaac’s shirt and pulled it over his head before pulling his own off. Sitting on his heels Scott ran his hand down the pale torso revealed to him. He was always amazed at the strength held in the body before him. Leaning down he kissed at the sleek muscles Isaac had.

Resting his head back Isaac let Scott explore his body and let himself get lost in the feeling of Scott’s mouth on him. He let his hands rest in the dark hair again letting himself just ride on the sensations of Scott lips on him. 

Scott kissed and licked down Isaac’s torso. It felt like hours had gone by while he explored Isaac, but after awhile he wanted more. Nosing down Scott began to run his hands up Isaac’s legs to cup at the hard flesh below. Hooking his fingers into the elastic of Isaac’s track pants he pulled them down far enough to release his hard cock. 

Looking at the engorged organ Scott reached down and squeezed his own in his jeans. Although he had never done this before he felt compelled to lean down and lick at the shaft before him. 

Isaac couldn’t help but hold his breath in anticipation when Scott pulled his pants down. He wasn’t sure what he should expect, after all he was pretty sure that Scott had never done this with another guy before. Isaac was pleasantly surprised when he felt Scott lick up the underside of his cock. Isaac couldn’t help but arch up towards the warm mouth that was so close to his cock. 

Scott couldn’t believe the taste of the other wolf. It was like nothing else in the world, it was perfect and he felt like he couldn’t live without it. It drove him to take more of the heated flesh into his mouth. It was sloppy and wet, he had very little finesse, but he continued none the less. 

Isaac could feel Scott’s saliva drip down to his balls and beyond. It was warm, but was cooling quickly. Regardless of the lack of technique Isaac felt himself get closer to the edge. He wanted to come because of Scott, this was something he had dreamed about for a long time and the reality of it was so much better. It was just so much all at once. Isaac hoped that this would last longer, but he couldn’t help it his climax hit with a crushing force.

Scott felt Isaac tense up for a moment before he tasted the warm release on his tongue. Pulling back Scott tasted what was left on his lips from Isaac and watched as more dripped down onto his fingers. Looking down at Isaac he smiled. Isaac was totally blissed out below him, and he wanted to memorize the look on the other man’s face.

It took a while for Isaac to come back to reality. When he did he looked up at the dark eyes watching him. He felt himself smile before reaching up to cup the side of Scott’s face. Using his hand he pulled Scott down towards him so that they could share a searing kiss. Isaac felt Scott relax into him, and it was then at Isaac took advantage of the situation and rolled them over.  
Scott looked up dumbly at Isaac. He wasn’t sure what Isaac was going to do, but he was very happy when he felt Isaacs hand squeeze at his groin. He felt Isaac’s long fingers undo his pants and reach inside. He could feel Isaac’s long fingers wrap around him and began to slowly pump him. Arching back Scott made a pained noise, wanting Isaac to speed up and give him the same release he had given him.

Isaac watched Scott’s face contort as he moaned out. Leaning down he sucked at the side of Scott’s neck as he pumped faster. He could feel the body below him tense up as he continued to pull at him. It wasn’t long before Isaac felt the body go completely tense and warmth spill over his fingers. 

Panting Scott felt Isaac press fully against his body. He felt happy, but he wanted more. The smell of Isaac and of their release was driving him crazy. Getting his elbows under him Scott started to sit up, causing Isaac to sit back and look at him. Leaning forward he kissed the sweet lips before him. After a moment Scott pushed Isaac back more so that he could stand. Reaching over Scott took Isaac’s hand and led him over to the bed so that they could lie down.   
Scott could feel his wolf pacing inside. It wanted to lay a claim to the other wolf, wanted to show to the world that Isaac belonged to him. His human side wasn’t sure what it entailed, but the wolf seemed to know and for now that was all he needed. 

Isaac let himself be led to Scott’s bed and pushed down on it. He could feel Scott’s wolf close to the surface, it made his want to come out and join in. He was so concentrated on the sensation that he was surprised when Scott lay on top of him on the bed. 

Again Scott began to feel unsure as it was a new experience to be with Isaac. This time though he let his wolf take over, the sensation was intense. Everything seemed more perfect when seen through the wolf’s eyes. He was carful with his claws as he ran his hands down Isaac and reached down to gently circle his entrance. 

Isaac felt himself relax further under Scott’s fingers as he touched him with fingers still covered in his own release. As soon as he touched his entrance he felt his wolf rear its head and take control. The sensation of Scott touching him in wolf form was overwhelming. 

Scott prodded the small hole until his wolf was satisfied that he was ready for him. Taking Isaac’s hand he covered his rehardened cock with his previously spilt essence. Scott lined himself up and watched through golden eyes as he sunk into the intense heat of the wolf before him.

Crying out Isaac grabbed Scott’s arms when he felt the burn of Scott’s cock enter him. His eyes flashed a matching golden when Scott bottomed out inside of him. Isaac had dreamed of this for a long time, but the reality was so much better. 

It didn’t take long for his control to start to slip and his pace to speed up. The pace urged his wolf forward to bite harshly at Isaac’s neck. He wasn’t prepared for the taste of blood to hit his tongue, and was even less prepared for the answering bite on his neck. 

When Isaac felt Scott bite him, he felt compelled to answer in kind and he bit down on Scott. The taste of Scott’s blood drove his wolf wild, wanting to be claimed. He clutched onto Scott and rode out the intense pounding that Scott was giving him before he felt his release growing again. 

Scott felt Isaac spill between them briefly before he felt his own second climax hit. Flopping down on the body below him Scott tried to catch his breath. When he finally felt that his human was in control again he pulled back to look at Isaac. “So. Yeah.” He mumbled smiling at Isaac.

Isaac just smiled back at Scott. “So what brought this on?”

“I have no Idea, but it was pretty great regardless.”

“I’ll say.”

“We’ll figure it out later, for now I need a nap.”

“Me too.” Isaac smiled as he watched Scott lean up on his pillows.  
~*~*~*~  
Stiles smiled when Derek came in through his window and he rushed to him letting the older man hug him close.

“You smell amazing.” Derek told him. 

“Oh?” 

“Even better than last night. Although we may need to watch the others.” Derek told him as he pulled back to sit on the bed, never loosing contact with Stiles hand.

“What? Why? Oh my god, I’m gonna be like cat nip to them now aren’t I? They are all going to want to jump my bones and smell me aren’t they?” Stiles started to babble. 

Derek gave him a small smile. “No. An Alpha mate has a particular scent to other wolves, it lets them know who it in charge. But it also compels other wolves to want to mark their own mates to show that they are capable of providing for not only their pack, but their chosen as well.”

“That is the longest I think I have ever heard you talk.” Stiles Smiles as he slips forward to sit on Derek’s lap.

Wrapping his arms around Stiles Derek fell back, pulling Stiles down with him. Nosing behind Stiles’ ear he scented the human again.

“This is nice.” Stiles practically glowed. “I think I could get used to this.”

“Good, because I’m never letting you go.”

The two lay there holding each other and gently talking to each other about what the future might hold for them now.   
Owari~~

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't originally planning on making a series. There may be one more to it if I find the time to do it. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
